goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madara Uchiha
"Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction… Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world." Summary Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was the legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakurealongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree on how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village, a conflict which ended in Madara's death. Madara, however, rewrotehis death and went into hiding to work on his own plans. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his actual death. Years later, Madara would be revived, only to see his plans foiled before his final death. Edo This form is tiered at High Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: His Fire Release is so potent that it takes an entire division of Water Release users simply to match his attack despite Water Release inherently countering Fire Release. Simply summoning the Susano'o destroys the surrounding area. Simply testing Deep Forest Emergence is powerful enough to exhaust Naruto of his chakra after being given more from Kurama, this attack only being stopped by dozens of Massive Rasengans from an army of clones. A casual Yasaka Magatama almost pierces through Gaara and Onoki's combined defenses as he tries to test their mettle. His Deep Forest Bloom easily destroys Onoki's giant stone golem. His fire Release is large enough to match the plateau he is on in height and the width covers a large part of the forest. Matches Mei's first Water Release attack with his Fire Release. Hits Tsunade with his Yasaka Magatama, launching her into a boulder. His Fire Release while being released from Edo Tensei still is enough to cauterize Tsunade's arms. Creates a massive blast of Fire Release that covers much Shinobi Alliance, despite it failing. Reflects Sasuke's Amaterasu Arrows with his Black Receivers. Speed Feats: Easily dodges Gaara's sand. Easily blitzes multiple shinobi. Easily blocks Naruto and Onoki's team attack. Easily recovers from Tsunade and Ay's attack unlike Kabuto. Dodges Mei's Lava Release and then blocks follow up attack, then able to summon Susano'o to avoid the Lava Release. Gets behind the 5 Kage and smacks them down into the Deep Forest Bloom before they can react. Grabs Ay and places him into a genjutsu. Dodges most of Onoki's largest Dust Release attack. Madara and Hashirama spend much of the time Hashirama is an Edo fighting mostly evenly. Strength Feats: Simply opening his coffin creates a blast larger than Muu. Knocks a shinobi into a division of shinobi, knocking them all back. His Susano'o wipes the floor with the army of shinobi trying to attack him. Easily smacks all 5 Kage back at the same time. His Susano'o easily pierces through Tsunade and ragdolls her. Madara's clone Susano'os are able to easily throw Mei and Gaara around, pierce Tsunade multiple times, and overpower Ay and Tsunade. Destroys the nearby mountain with his sword swing, the shockwave leveling multiple other mountains. His Wood Dragons are able to restrain Naruto in the Kurama avatar and Gyuki. His Susano'o casually dispatches of Hashirama's clones. Durability Feats: His Susano'o no-sells Naruto's Massive Rasengan. Reforms only moments later after Shattered Heaven. No-sells Tsunade's punch. His Susano'o no-sells Ay's attacks and is only partially melted by Mei's Lava Release. Ay and Onoki's combined attack only cracks a single rib of his Partial Susano'o. Onoki's Dust Release destroys his Susano'o but is barely able to damage his shoulder, only destroying his armor. It takes the combined might of all Tsunade, Mei, Ay, and Onoki just to partially damage his Partial Susano'o. Commenting that they truly are weak compared to himself and Hashirama. His clone Susano'os are able to tank the attacks from Tsunade and Ay. Tanks Onoki's most powerful Dust Release attack. Easily blocks the blades that Naruto tosses at him. The combined efforts of the Shinobi Army do not disturb them to any real extent. No-sells the Cataclysm attack that completely wipes nearby mountain ranges. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Detects Hashirama coming from countries away. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Being an Edo means they are able to regenerate infinitely from damage and have infinitely replenishing stamina. A single look stuns a Shinobi in genjutsu. Is the one who created the Rinnegan that Obito and Nagato used, his use of it is much more powerful, able to casually absorb a Sage Rasenshuriken. Uses Shattered Heaven, the meteor so massive that it eclipses the entire army and makes the mountains look tiny in comparison. With the second one used to slam in to the first one, Gaara and Onoki are unable to stop it, he kills most of the 20k shinobi in the army and simply reforms moments later. Can use Wood Release to create an attack that is a wave of wood. His Deep Forest Bloom turns the entire battlefield into a blooming forest that spews pollen that knocks out anyone that inhales it. Knocks out 4 of the Kage with Deep Forest Bloom. Can create Wood Clones and can phase into material he is in contact with. Madara simply absorbs the Dust Release attack that Onoki uses on him. Creates 25 wood clones to outnumber the Kage 5 to 1 just to make a point. Unleashes his Perfect Susano'o, it being large enough to dwarf mountains, it easily stopping the Kage combined attack that attempted to seal him. When the Edo Tensei is released and Madara's soul is meant to return to the Pure Land, he simply ignores it and decides to stay instead. Can create Wood Dragons. Saps Kurama's chakra from the Naruto clone with the Wood Dragons. His Wood Dragons keep Gyuki and Naruto restrained. Absorbs the attacks from the Shinobi Army. Attempts to use his control of Obito through a jutsu to make Obito revive him. Takes control of Obito to force Obito to revive him. Gear: Uses his Uchiha Gunbai to reflect Naruto's TBB. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Stomped the 5 Kage off screen. At some point off-screen, was able to pierce Hashirama with multiple Black Receivers. Pre-Part I This form is tiered at Average Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Creates about a dozen Evil Disturbance Waltz TBBs, destroying many arms of the Shinsu Senju. Speed Feats: Matches Hashirama in a blade clash. Travels from the interior of the country to the coastline faster than the rubble falls from the mountains being leveled. Strength Feats: Matches Hashirama in a blade clash. His Susano'o blades cut the Wood Release hands and levels multiple mountains as collateral from the shockwave. Durability Feats: No-sells the TBB blast that is bigger than nearby mountains. With Majestic Attire, he is able to survive the Summit Enlightenment. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Has Kurama under his control. Can use Majestic Attire, a jutsu that covers Kurama in his Susano'o to counter the Wood Release properties. Fuses his Susano'o blade with a TBB to create an attack that destroys 5 Rashomons and still travels to another country that explodes larger than the nearby mountains. Acquired his Mangekyo from using his brother's eyes, who gifted them to Madara on his deathbed. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Hashirama and Madara were rivals for decades. Reborn This form is tiered at High Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: His Hiding in Ash jutsu is so potent that it even blasts nearby shinobi away. Speed Feats: Blitzes Naruto, Sai, and Hashirama all at the same time. Sasuke cannot land a blow on him in CQC until Madara purposely lets him. Strength Feats: His Susano'o breaks free Gaara's Sand Mausoleum. Durability Feats: Tanks the attacks from the Tailed Beasts, Naruto, and Gaara, losing only an arm. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Saps Hashirama's Sage Mode, now able to wield it himself. Can detect everything near him with Sage Mode, even able to detect the specific pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyo. Saps the Kurama chakra from one of the allied shinobi through his foot while preparing to atttack. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Single Rinnegan Reborn This form is tiered at High Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Curbstomps Tobirama, Tobirama turned into a pin cushion meanwhile Madara is perfectly fine afterwards. Tobirama's surprise attack in coordination with Sasuke is easily countered. Strength Feats: Pierces through Sasuke's heart, leaving him for dead. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Replaces his arm with a Zetsu arm. Summons the Gedo Mazo that was inside Obito. Regenerates from the damage from the combined Tailed Beast attacks. His Limbo knocks back all Tailed Beasts with ease. Despite their efforts, the Tailed Beasts are unable to stop Madara from sealing them all with ease. Madara's Black Receivers make Tobirama unable to move or do anything. His Limbo leaves Sasuke helpless as Madara stabs his heart. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Single Rinnegan Jinchuuriki This form is tiered at High Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Slices off Minato's arms with ease. His TSOs create explosions from crashing. Speed Feats: Despite his fight with Tobirama, Sasuke, and preparing the Ten Tails for becoming it's Jinchuuriki, he arrives only moments after Gaara at Minato's location. Minato is way too slow for Madara, Madara slicing his off his arm before he can move, kicking Minato into Gaara and then kicking Minato's severed arm into Kakashi. Dodges his TSO being kicked back at him. Blitzes Kakashi and steals his Sharingan. Strength Feats: Easily kicks back Minato into Gaara and Minato's arm into Kakashi. Knocks back Obito with his TSOs. Blocks Naruto's attack with Limbo, then knocks him back with it. Obito is helpless as Madara grabs him. Durability Feats: No-sells Guy's Hirudora. Tanks Guy's Sekizo that sends him into the ground. Tanks multiple Sekizos. Tanks Guy's punch from behind. Survives Night Guy, only losing part of his body. Survives Naruto's Lava Release Rasenshuriken. Gets cut in half with no issue. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Unlike Obito, he immediately has perfect control of his mind and power as Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails. Absorbs the Shinju to take it's power and regenerate from his damage. Creates an attack of Lightning Release, then Light Fang. His Limbo is immune to physical attacks, Sasuke's sword unable to disturb it. Can swap his location with his Limbo. Kamuis himself to the Kamui dimension after stealing Kakashi's eye. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Rinnesharingan This form is tiered at Peak Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Easily stops Sakura from attacking, blocking Sasuke as he tries to follow up. Strength Feats: Stabs Sakura and lifts her up with a Black Receiver/TSO. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Limbo blocks both Sasuke and Sakura, then tossing them back. With two Rinnegan, he now has 4 Limbo. Creates over a dozen Planetary Devastation from the Frost Country, each one massive in size, the flinging them towards the ground. Unleashes the Infinite Tsukuyomi, trapping the entire world in a genjutsu. With the entire world in a genjutsu, he uses Divine: Deep Forest Emergence to subjugate the population of the entire world, trapping them all in the Shinju branches. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References